


Clapping Them Alien Cheeks

by WarrenTheWriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a humble Kyle finding an alien in area 51, No actual smut im too lazy for that, just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarrenTheWriter/pseuds/WarrenTheWriter
Summary: Kyle finally makes it into Area 51, and he's not disappointed with what he finds there.





	Clapping Them Alien Cheeks

September 20th. 

Area 51.

The facility was less than impressive. From the outside, it seemed as if it were just a set of dingy buildings strewn together with a fence around the outside. 

The soldiers had fallen back ten minutes ago. Kyle Williamson wandered the halls—the dusty bottoms of his red converse made those little squeaky noises that basketball players made. He had his hands in his pockets, his white Supreme hoodie concealing them well. 

Looking around, he felt a small grin worm its way onto his freckled face, his wavy hair falling into his eyes was bouncy with each step he took. 

He reached a door, padlocked with a keypad. The male popped out his left airpod so that he could hear whatever was going on inside the room; he was met with nothing but silence. Silence, and the gentle whirring of overhead generators. Buzzing fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. 

Kyle lingered by the door a few more moments before he took a tentative step back, looking up. 

The lights flickered, and he was on his way once more. 

Down the hall he saw two runners skitter by, their arms planked behind them, an action perfected by years of sprinting across high school black tops. They were nearly silent as they passed. 

Kyle saluted. They had lost many runners in the initial raid. The men on the front lines… the first wave. Most were destroyed. 

He made it to another room, with a busted lock. A small device was attached to the padlock and Kyle knew that a gamer had come by. Unlocked it—a flash drive with a virus. Kyle was grateful for nerds, only in that moment.

Using his fingers to gently push open the door, he blinked as it creaked back, and a set of descending stairs revealed themselves. As he stepped onto the first ledge, the hallway lit up with extraterrestrial looking greens. Vines were hanging from the ceiling, dragging themselves along the hall of the stairwell. They were moving. Gently. 

Pulsating. Undulating… almost alive. Like a heartbeat. 

Kyle took another step, before he gained the courage to walk all the way down. 

The bottom of the stairwell had a sort of green ooze slick to it. He grimaced, attempting to kick some of it off of his shoes, and eventually he gave up. 

He turned the corner, before stopping dead in his tracks. 

A creature was curled up in the corner. Some sort of dragon-like being, with several rows of unicolored eyes that traversed down its neck. It had a set of antennae unfurling from its neck, and it lifted its head to look at him. 

A small trilling noise escaped it, before it shifted a little, tail slapping against the concrete floor with a wet noise. Upon further inspection it was revealed that the tail was a large tentacle. 

Kyle swallowed as he watched the creature's muscles flex gently, as it stood on two legs, brushing up against the wall, long lashes on its eyes fluttering. 

It almost had a feminine figure, with a thin waist and rounded hips, and—

By god, it was thicc. 

The ample meat of its thighs was clearly visible as it turned around, resting neatly on either side of the tentacle tail, almost accentuating it. 

Kyle stepped forward as he discovered fetishes he never thought he had, a boner forming in his skinny jeans, his pants straining slightly. 

"Holy shit, you look…" he cut himself off, face flushed, tugging at his hoodie collar. He licked his lips, hooded eyes gazing at the creature. It looked so shy, so sweet…

A hand slapped the meaty thigh of the creature, fingers teasing over the back of its leg. 

The alien crooned from deep in its chest. 

"...scrumptious," was all that Kyle could come up with. 

The creature opened its mouth, a long tongue sliding out between its teeth. Sharp… dangerous… 

Momma didn't raise no quitter. 

Kyle silently thanked all of those who had died in the raid. All those who had perished, sacrificed themselves for the cause. The runners who had been annihilated by the machine guns, the gamers that had been blown up…

He thanked them audibly, a few minutes later, through moans and whines and other noises that escaped him. He thanked them profusely. 

Because he finally got to clap some alien cheeks.


End file.
